dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League of America: The Lightning Saga
Dawnstar arrives, and the seven Legionnaires reveal their mission. They've gone back in time to bring someone back... even though one of them will surely die. Part IV: Three Worlds Superman tells the assembled members of the Justice League and Justice Society about his experiences with the Legion of Super-Heroes. He knows the origin of the strange lightning rods they have found, and tells them that they were once used to resurrect the spirit of Lightning Lad who had died during combat. Meanwhile, the Legion of Super-Heroes flies through swampy marshland trying to track down their quarry. Speaking amongst themselves, they stress the importance of making sure that Superman does not learn what they are up to. It is revealed that Starman was part of the initial time-traveling expedition, but was accidentally shunted to an alternate reality for several years – an experience that greatly impaired his mental faculties. Meanwhile, Black Lightning, Damage, Hourman, Liberty Belle and Wonder Woman explore the marshlands of Suicide Swamp in search of the Legion. They come upon the ruins of an old hideout once used by the Secret Society of Super-Villains. Black Lightning generates a bolt of lightning that opens the front doors. Inside, they find the Legionnaire known as Triplicate Girl. Triplicate Girl tells them that the Legion are here in the 21st century to stop the threat of an aggressive artificial intelligence known as Computo. Computo's primary function is to eradicate all metahuman life from the planet. Computo comes to life inside of a piece of machinery at the base and begins growing mechanical tentacles that it uses to attack the heroes. The rest of the JLA and JSA arrive on the scene and together everyone fights the haywire machine. None of their efforts to stop it appears to work however. The Legion members begin communicating secretly amongst themselves and it soon becomes known that Computo's presence is merely an intricate hallucination required to keep the other heroes distracted. The Legionnaire responsible for this illusion is Sensor Girl, who had until now remained hidden from the other combatants. The Legionnaires fly away before the JLA and JSA realize that they have been duped. Sensor Girl feels guilty for having tricked the JLA and JSA, but her teammates remind her that she did it for their own good. The Legionnaires veer off towards a predetermined set of coordinates. Part V: The Villain is the Hero in His Own Story At Slaughter Swamp, the Justice League and the Justice Society are shocked that they've been fighting such real illusions. Looking around, Superman spots what he believes is Sensor Girl, and grabs her before she can leave. Sensor Girl claims that Superman just shattered her shoulder, and Superman is horrified, until Power Girl reveals that she's also an illusion. Superman orders the others to find the Legionarries immediately. Around the world, the Legionaires assume their intended positions. Starman says that he won't be able to go back with them, and asks them to take of Dream Girl for him. Flash confronts Dream Girl, and realizes that she can still see into the future. She knows that she isn't the one to get struck, but her job is to keep him distracted. Flash reminds her that he's hardly the fastest of the two teams, and within seconds, the other heroes confront the Legionaires: Power Girl confronts Dawnstar, Red Tornado confronts Wildfire, and Green Lantern confronts Timber Wolf. In Smallville, Superman confronts Sensor Girl, saying that he's "very annoyed". He looks at her in every visual spectrum he is capable of, and listens for both her hearts, only believing that it's Sensor Girl when he can smell her tears as she says Superman wasn't supposed to find them. She doesn't reveal exactly why the Legion are here, but confirms that it's a repeat of Lightning Lad's resurrection. In Gotham, Batman and Mr. Terrific head into an abandon mansion where Starman is located. Terrific asks if they should really be stopping them, but Batman points out that they aren't debating suicide. As they make their way through the building, Batman realizes that he's been here before: it's where the Flash tried to contact him during the First Crisis. At the same time, Green Lantern realizes that the building he's in is the Lab where Barry Allen was first exposed to the Speed Force. The two realize that they're trying to resurrect one of their, they're trying to bring back the Flash. Green Lantern is now hesitant, and Timber Wolf notices. Terrific finds Starman and tries to grab him, only for the Flight Rings to activate force fields to keep the heroes from getting through. Black Canary activates a shutdown mechanism Terrific installed, but the rings are self-repairing. Terrific says that the last tracer is located in the mansion, but Starman reveals that Karate Kid removed his tracer. And in Blue Valley, the lightning strikes his rod. The other heroes begin moving in on his location, and find that they succeeded: They not only brought back Wally West, but his entire family. The other Legionaires then fade away, escept for Starman, who removes his ring. Green Lantern and Red Arrow arrive, and have a touching reunion with Wally, as Lantern officially invites him into the new Justice League. In Gotham, Terrific notices that Batman almost seems disappointed, and Batman admits that he was expecting someone else. At the Fortress of Solitude, the Legionaires depart for their timeline, only for another Legionaire to come through and say that Karate Kid has another mission. Karate Kid explains that he survived by ducking, but that doens't matter now. The countdown has begun. In the future, Wildfire is debriefing Cosmic Boy and Brainiac 5, explaining that West was somehow riding the lightning to return to Earth. Brainiac 5 is surprised, having not expected that. However, it doesn't really matter to him. All he cares is that they got the individual they wanted—housed in the Lightning Rod. | Issues = * * * * * | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }} Category:Justice League of America Storylines Category:Justice Society of America Storylines Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Storylines